


Destruction at my Hands

by kayfabebabe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Lead up to HIAC, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Shane doesn't realize who he's messing with, Smackdown Live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayfabebabe/pseuds/kayfabebabe
Summary: But Shane already knew he wasn’t ever the smartest guy when it came to these fights with guys that he knew he couldn’t compare to.





	Destruction at my Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after SmackDown last night and yeah...It took an interesting turn. I am enjoying Kevin's character so much right now. Thank you Roxxy for convincing me to finish this one in the middle of the night.

He fell right into the trap, even all those months ago, he easily fell right into Kevin’s trap. He knew the second he spoke about Kevin’s attitude, the U.S. Champion wouldn’t forget about it. Surely, he’d lock it away for later.

He fell right into the trap tonight, desperate to get his hands on the wrestler finally after weeks of him trying to run. He chased the wrestler down who was practically brimming with joy and playfulness, easily roping the commissioner into his little game.

The first powerbomb sent a rush of endorphins through Shane, making his head spin. He was dazed, with his eyes unfocused and hazy. Kevin seemed to take that as a sign of submission, a sign that he’d give up, which lead him to strut off confidently, towards the ring, ready to finally make his speech _without_ Shane there.  He wasn’t surprised when he saw Shane trying to make his way back into the crowd of people, trailing to the ring.

Kevin knew as soon as he mentioned his children, Shane would come back, ready to fight despite his body’s obvious signs telling him to not continue. And he was right. He read through Shane like an open book easily and knew what would make him react and what wouldn’t. Shane was desperate, attempting to prove something to the world. As he tried to drag himself down, Kevin tried to spare him, warning him of his very stupid decision.

But Shane already knew he wasn’t ever the smartest guy when it came to these fights with guys that he knew he couldn’t compare to.

When Kevin’s warnings didn’t seem to register through Shane’s brain, the man got exactly what he wanted. A beating at the hands of Kevin Owens.

The two of them understood why he wanted to keep the fight going strong. They knew why Shane was seeking such a hard, rough match at such an old age deep down inside. It never had anything to do with family or their name. But, that was what he told himself and the universe. It was a fight for his _family name_ and _integrity_. It always came down to _him_ and what he truly wanted.

In a split second, Kevin gave in to the animal desire he had to attack, being properly provoked. It would be a taste of Sunday night for Shane. Just to satisfy him until then. He hopped over the barricade and immediately attacked the older man, landing a few punches in on him. But Shane seemed to have some fight left in him, throwing Kevin over the barricade and then recklessly tossing himself on top of Kevin over the barricade.

The fight continued and when Kevin finally slammed Shane down into the announcer’s table, Kevin was convinced it would end there. He made his way into the ring, ready to keep talking since he now had Shane handled. But as soon as he was in the ring, he saw Shane was trying to lift himself up and he felt his anger intensify at that. He just couldn’t learn a lesson.

When he wanted someone to stay down, he made sure they _stayed down_. And tonight, he would put the commissioner stayed down. He would sate that sick desire to keep him down and out. At least until their real fun began on Sunday.  

When Shane was to his feet, their eyes locked and he saw glimmers of a wild animal in Kevin, his eyes burning bright and teeth bared, ready to strike and _kill_. When Shane attempted to lift himself into the ring, Kevin was quickly there, dragging him in, nails scratching against his scalp as he yanked him in by his head.

Kevin managed to get a couple of kicks in on Shane before he saw he was somehow standing on his feet. Shane could fight when he was furious. But he was nothing compared to Kevin when he was furious and craving a fight.

The officials were yelling, but neither one of them seemed to hear them. The words sounding like nothing but white noise. They were attempting to break them up, telling Kevin to back off and ‘ _save it for Sunday’_. When Kevin saw Shane was _still_ trying to stand, his frustration and anger peeked tenfold.

_Why couldn’t he learn?_

He came in and he hit hard, intent to bruise and destroy. He was easily able to shove him into the ropes and throw him up, lifting him into a powerbomb and slamming him down hard into the mat, looking and seeing the dazed look resembled euphoria.

When Shane eventually made his way backstage, clearly hunched over, his body already bruised and screaming at him for his stupidity tonight. Surely, he’d have to spend an extra day in the hotel room to recover, spending an extra day away from his family.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, being shoved into the hard, concrete wall when going down the dark hall that lead to where his office was. He was ready to fight, shoving back at whoever, but the laugh was went sent the signal to Shane’s brain. It was _Kevin._ His maniacal, fake laughter was always quite distinguishable.

Kevin pressed his forearm down into Shane’s throat, keeping him pinned easily with his body weight pressed against him. A low, throaty chuckle escaped Kevin. “That was a real cute stunt you pulled out there,” he said, simply, as if he were genuinely amused despite the arm that was cutting off his air supply. “You think I don’t see through you? This has nothing to do with your family or your _Daddy._ It’s all about you,” he nearly growled, voice venomous. “It’s always about you, Shane, because you’re just that selfish. You’re an adrenaline junkie, diving off the cells and fighting legends, makes you feel like you’re invincible, huh?” he felt Shane trying to struggle but each time it seemed like Shane could free himself, Kevin slammed him back into the wall.

“Shut up,” He said immediately when it looked like Shane was parting his lips to finally speak in that moment. “You don’t need to talk. You’re gonna just shut up and listen for once,” he spat in his face practically, the words coming out as an order. Shane stilled visibly when their eyes finally locked and he felt he was unable to turn away from the dark steely blue gaze. Something reverberated low in Shane, feeling himself internally shrinking underneath the alpha dominance Kevin oozed.

When Shane was visibly silent, Kevin decided he could finally talk. “You’re going to suffer this Sunday. You know this already, right?” he looked at him, as if waiting for an answer, before nodding. “Of course, you know that. I know you’re not an idiot,” he shifted and just moved to rest both hands on either side of the older man’s head, boxing him in further, leaving little to no space between them, their faces mere inches apart.

“But that’s what you want, I know it is. Falls count anywhere? It’s like you’re begging for me to destroy you,” Kevin laughed at that thought, completely joyous with destroying Shane and making him hurt.  Shane felt his throat tighten instinctively as the words tumbled out, feeling his own self-hatred burning bright. He wished he could force his arms up and give him one hard shove to send him off balance at least. He wished he could deny every single accusation Kevin threw at him.  Even if all attempts would seem futile. “Exactly, which is why you’re leaving yourself completely open for me right now, to do whatever I want,” he smirked, the smirk dark and maniacal.

He resembled an animal, an animal zeroing in on his prey finally. He only pressed closer to him and he grinded his hips against Shane, his large forearm coming to press into his throat. A guttural escaped Shane, echoing in the dark empty hallway, feeling his pants tightening at the sudden attention, his half hard cock stirring fully to life. His breathing came out labored and uncontrolled, his head spinning from what he could only say was lack of oxygen, causing his eyes to fall closed momentarily.

Out of nowhere, Kevin suddenly wrenched himself free from Shane as if he were disgusted with what he had just been doing. Even though what he felt was far from disgust. His features quickly fell into an icy, emotionless stare, eyes empty and dangerous, the pupils blown wide.

Shane would have to learn where stupidity got him before he could feel anything somewhat close to pleasure. Kevin would make sure of it. It was a shame, he had to give out some of his punishment tonight. He intended to save it for Sunday, of course. But, Shane, Shane couldn’t seem to contain himself. He didn’t have the control like Kevin did. “You-“ he let his eyes roam over him for a moment, the same smirk slowly creeping up across his face, curving at the corners of his lips, pointing a finger at him.

“You won’t be getting any relief anytime soon. You messed with the wrong one, Shane. I won’t let you free once I have you in my sights. You mess with me, you’re asking for a lifetime of torment,” he said, voice surprisingly calm, confidence oozing through. There was a double meaning behind the words that Shane sensed instantly.

“And no matter what you do, no matter how many baseball games you go to for your sons, no matter how many times you kiss your wife, you will always be thinking about the feeling of my fists connecting to your jaw and the feeling of your body aching from every powerbomb,” he drawled, eyes never straying from him. “You’ll be waiting, craving more, more pain, more destruction at my hands.”

There was nothing but silence, the hallway feeling much smaller to Shane and he was frozen, just staring as Kevin strutted off, seeming confident and light on his feet. Shane was frozen, disgusted with himself for the response, unable to comprehend what just happened, the same dazed, concussed look shining in his eyes, his whole body aching and screaming.


End file.
